


Recover

by tmoneyhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Kyungsoo, Female Characters, Fluff and Angst, fem!baekhyun, firstfic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoneyhoney/pseuds/tmoneyhoney
Summary: Chanyeol drove Kyungsoo away, now she's here to piece him back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic - finally! after reading so many for so many years - but bear with me. I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Just wanted to get the story out before I hesitated. (hopefully it's not too unoriginal but whatever).
> 
> also I don't know how to make Korean names female sooo...didn't change that. (first fic and I started with fem characters, whats wrong with me)

Jongdae’s scared. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Chanyeol truly upset, but he’s never seen him this despondent and broken. He wonders how Kris is handling Chanyeol’s state. The three of them grew up together, went through everything together. As close as they are, he knows Kris is hurting too. Kris is definitely hurting more than Jongdae – immense guilt is crushing his heart.  
Now here he is, looking at his dearest friend laid up in a hospital. Chanyeol tries to play off the sadness eating at his heart, but he doesn’t smile or laugh. Jongdae can tell he’s just trying to be strong for their sakes. But Jongdae and Kris were there when he woke up…they could hear the depth of his sadness in his words and it broke their hearts in unimaginable ways - hearts that were already broken from knowing of their friend’s critical car accident. Jongdae had been following after Chanyeol when he ran out of Kris’s apartment. The shocking news of Baekhyun’s betrayal caused Chanyeol to run. He pulled up to the crash scene at the same time as the paramedics; recognizing Chanyeol’s car smashed against a tree. He followed them to the hospital, dialing Kris along the way. Chanyeol’s injuries could have been worse – judging from the state of his car they should have been worse – but he’ll settle for the broken forearm and ribs. The head injury was the worst part. The doctors at the hospital decided on a medically-induced coma to counteract Chanyeol’s brain swelling. That came with another set of worries and fears but what choice did they have? He just wanted Chanyeol to live.  
It was the longest two weeks of Kris and Jongdae’s life. The doctors said Chanyeol was ready, was in a safe place and could be taken off ventilation. It took about two days for Chanyeol to actually “wake-up” and a few more hours to become conscious. Some of Chanyeol’s questions they could answer:  
“What happened?” “What did I hurt?” “Am I okay?”  
And there was one question they couldn’t. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”  
So Jongdae sets to work on finding her.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter - it's a mess! But thank you for reading if you made it this far! I don't plan on doing a long fic, it's far too intimidating!
> 
> Suggestions are welcome!


End file.
